Game of Drabbles
by I Can Talk
Summary: Série de Drabbles aux thèmes et personnages variés, sur la fantastique série Games of Thrones. En premier, Tyrion.
1. Tyrion x Mother

**Titre :** Mother

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre : **Angst. Je suppose.

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de la série Games of Thrones est à HBO, ainsi qu'à son auteur original Georges R.R. Martin. Et heureusement, parce que si on me laissait un chantier pareil dans les mains, Winterfell deviendrait rose, Tywinn papa gâteau et tout le monde serait amoureux. Mon Dieu.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Donc un petit drabble de 132 mots sur un personnage assez aimé, Tyrion Lannister. Parce qu'il le mérite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez...

En tout cas, je suis ravi de mettre mon grain de sel dans les fanfications Games of Thrones - trop peu nombreuses ! - même si ce n'est que quelques modestes drabbles. Et si jamais quelqu'un à une requête concernant un thème toujours, proposez toujours. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de la satisfaire, hum hum...

* * *

**Mother**

A 4 ans, Tyrion Lannister était déjà un garçon intelligent. Il jugea que la haine de son père et de sa sœur venait de sa difformité et ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi l'opinion de Jaime divergeait.

A 5 ans, il questionna timidement son père sur cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et les causes de son _absence_. Lord Tywinn resta muet. Ce fût la première fois qu'il leva la main sur lui.

Terrifié mais trop curieux, il retenta l'expérience avec sa sœur. Jaime arriva à temps pour stopper sa moitié dans sa fureur, mais la vérité était dite et leur jeune frère en larmes.

A tout juste 6 ans, Tyrion Lannister avait compris que les racines de l'aversion à son égard étaient bien plus profondes que ce qu'il avait toujours osé présumer.


	2. Tyrion x Lucky Man

**Titre :** Lucky Man

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre : **Ahah...Aucune idée.

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de la série Games of Thrones est à HBO, ainsi qu'à son auteur original Georges R.R. Martin. Et heureusement, parce que si on me laissait un bordel pareil dans les mains, Jaime et Brienne auraient 3 enfants, Cersei finirait domestique et Robb roi du Nord en couple avec...disons, moi. Mon Dieu. (Quoique ce serait pas si mal...)

**Note de l'Auteur : **148 mots. Se situe un peu après la série. Comporte donc des spoilers – pas bien -.

Bref, parce que Tyrion a pas eu une vie facile. Le pauvre.

* * *

**Lucky Man**

Un jour, Tyrion Lannister était né. Il avait alors entraîné la mort de sa mère, et s'était retrouvé être nain. Sa famille le haïssait donc, très majoritairement. Il avait connu la guerre, et comme si on ne le jugeait pas assez hideux, elle lui avait offert une cicatrice en travers du visage. Par deux fois, il avait aimé, et par deux fois, il avait été trahi. Sans parler des assassinats qu'on lui avait injustement attribué, des nuits en cellules aimablement dispensées, et de la fois où on en avait récompensé d'autres à sa place – alors qu'il avait sauvé une putain de ville _royale_ ! -.

Mais précisément, là où d'autres ne souhaiteraient que la mort, Tyrion avait encore la force, et la profonde envie, de vivre - de manger, boire, baiser, comploter, vaincre... _aimer _- _._ Et ça, ça valait tout l'or des 7 royaumes. Et des Lannister.


	3. Bran x Summer Child

**Titre :** Summer Child

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de la série Games of Thrones est à HBO, ainsi qu'à son auteur original Georges R.R. Martin. Et heureusement, parce que si on me laissait un cafouilli pareil dans les mains, Joffrey se serait étouffer avec un gâteau que lui aurait fait Sansa (vengeance!), Arya et Gendry seraient le plus mignon de tous les couples et Tywinn Lannister serait devenu un papa gâteau. Sauf avec Cersei, évidemment. N'importe quoi, donc.

**Note de l'Auteur : **Se situe bien évidemment avant le début de la série, quand Bran n'est pas infirme et encore un enfant innocent et totalement trognon. 100 mots pile. Trop fière !

* * *

**Summer Child**

Bran n'était pas né pour être Seigneur. Sûrement, il aurait été juste et bon... plus que de nécessaire. A l'image de son père, l'Honneur aurait dicté ses pas mais jamais au détriment de la vie d'autrui. Mais souvent, l'attitude du jeune Stark rappelait le Mestre de Winterfell à l'ordre. Sa médiocrité au combat, sa fascination enfantine pour les contes...

Bran était un Stark, un enfant du Nord. Mais c'était l'Eté et sa douce chaleur qui était niché au creux de son cœur. Pas l'Hiver. Pas la Mort.

Et chaque jour, attendri, Mestre Luwin priait pour que rien ne le change.


	4. Arya x A God's mistake

**Titre :** A God's mistake

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de la série Games of Thrones est à HBO, ainsi qu'à son auteur original Georges R.R. Martin. Et heureusement, parce que si on me laissait un truc pareil dans les mains, Daenerys serait môman et heureuse avec son Khal, Jon aurait laissé tomber la Garde de Nuit pour s'employer à faire plein de bébés avec Ygritte et _bordel_, Eddard Stark serait encore vivant – Sean Bean le mériterait -. Pas ce qui arrangerait un bon scénario, donc...

**Note de l'Auteur : **J'ai un peu de pitié pour Arya, et son destin en tant que « Lady ». Alors qu'elle mérite tellement mieux ! Donc voici quelques 112 mots à ce sujet !

* * *

**A God's mistake**

Des fois, il lui suffisait de regarder Sansa et elle était _morte de trouille_. Devant sa poitrine, ses hanches, et l'attention que lui portait les hommes. C'était un rappel constant de ce que son corps allait devenir, malgré elle. Plus personne ne la prendrait pour un garçon, et la laisser jouer à la guerre lui serait définitivement interdit – une question de _convenance_ - . Mais elle craignait plus que tout le mariage : une humiliation à ses yeux. Arya savait ce qu'elle voulait, ne pas être la princesse à sauver mais le prince charmant.

Elle s'était vite rendu compte que les Dieux, en chemin, avaient fait une erreur quelque part.


End file.
